


No James, no

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Total Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: Lena and James are in CatCo, right after their lil' chat at the end of 3:17





	No James, no

**Author's Note:**

> This is total garbage but I had feels after that episode!! Seriously, this is trash. You're welcome ;)

 

“Lena, you need to tell Kara you can make Kryptonite.” James sounds nervous but sure. 

 

“Kara, why? Why would she know anything about it?” the sudden mention of her missing bestie has Lena worrying for the cute reporter. 

 

“I… Uh… I… Um… “ James stutters, trying to think of a good reason for the name slip. 

 

“Oh my God!” realisation hitting Lena in the face like a brick. 

 

“Oh my God!” _“Kara is gonna kill me_ ,” James thinks in panic. 

 

“Kara's in love with Supergirl isn't she??” 

 

“Uuuh… SuSure…” “ _Kara is probably still gonna kill me but at least her secret identity is safe,_ ” he sighs in relief. 

 

“It all makes sense! I can't believe I didn't see it before! That's why she always blushes when I mention Supergirl! Those big strong arms, that beautiful golden mane, those piercing blue eyes, those abs rippling under tight spandex, those thighs…” 

 

“Um, Lena… You're drooling. “ 

 

“What?! No I'm no—” she stops abruptly as she wipes the dampness from her chin. “Oh… I am… Oh… “ Lena finishes and stares off into space. 

 

“Lena, are you OK?” James is starting to get worried at the spaced out look in Lena’s eyes. 

 

“No. Nope. Nopeity nope. Not OK. No. Not even a little bit.” her breathing is heavy and she's starting to feel lightheaded. 

 

“I'm in love with Supergirl. I mean, she's a sanctimonious, holier than thou pain in my ass… But… I love her. Oh my God! How am I gonna be able to look her in the face?! Oh God, Kara! How am I going to—”

 

“Hey guys, I heard my name everything OK?” Kara wanders in and takes in Lena’s horrified stare and James’s open mouthed shock. 

 

“I'm in love with Supergirl! I'm sorry, I know you are too but I can't keep something so big from you. You mean too much to me. I've just experienced what it's like to keep a secret, no matter how important, from people you care about and I can't ruin our relationship like that. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I just want to reassure you that I won't ever try and get between you and Supergirl. I know you're together and I'm really happy for you. Ahhh that was a lot. I just needed to get that out. Are you OK? “

 

Kara and James were doing matching fish impressions while Lena’s fear was growing. 

 

“Kara?” Lena looks so hurt and scared that after everything that had happened Kara snapped. 

 

A ripping noise filled the air as Kara thrust out her red and blue covered chest. 

 

“Lena. I'm not in love with Supergirl. I am Supergirl and I am and always have been, in love with you.” Kara confessed with every inch of her body trembling in fear. 

 

It was Lena’s turn to gape like a fish. A million questions sprung to her brilliant, dumbass brain but none of them stuck. 

 

She moved towards her Kara, grasped that adorable face in her palms and kissed her till they both saw stars. 

 

“Uhhh… Are we not on for dinner any more then? “ James made a last ditched, and failed, attempt at getting some attention. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr sublimekittytale


End file.
